Steve Bannon
Stephen Kevin "Steve" Bannon (born November 27, 1953) is an American right-wing political consultant, media executive, film producer, and news pundit. He is considered to be a leading figure of the Alt-Right movement. Bannon is perhaps best known for his involvement in Donald Trump's presidential campaign. He was one of President Trump's closest advisers for the first eight months of his presidency, officially holding the title of White House Chief Strategist. He stepped down from this position in August 2017. Prior to his involvement with Donald Trump, Bannon had been the co-founder and Executive Chairman of Breitbart News, a right-wing online news media outlet that also has ties to the Alt-Right. He held this position from 2007 until he joined the Trump campaign in 2016, and briefly returned for a year after he departed from the White House, stepping down again in January 2018. Currently, Bannon serves as a freelance political consultant for various right-wing politicians and organizations, most notably acting as an informal consultant to Jair Bolsonaro during his presidential campaign in Brazil. Early life Stephen Kevin Bannon was born on November 27, 1953 in Norfolk, Virginia, to Doris (née Herr), a homemaker, and Martin J. Bannon Jr., who worked as an AT&T telephone lineman and as a middle manager. His working class, Irish Catholic family was pro-Kennedy and pro-union Democrat. Bannon graduated from Benedictine College Preparatory, a private, Catholic, military high school in Richmond, Virginia, in 1971, and then attended Virginia Tech, where he served as the president of the student government association. During the summers he worked at a local junk yard. He graduated from Virginia Tech College of Architecture and Urban Studies in 1976, with a bachelor's degree in urban planning. While serving in the navy, he earned a master's degree in national security studies in 1983 from Georgetown University School of Foreign Service. In 1985, Bannon earned a Master of Business Administration degree with honors from Harvard Business School. Controversies and villainy *Bannon is openly supportive of the authortiarian Fidesz regime of Viktor Orbán in Hungary. He has also shown support for Mohammad bin Salman, Vladimir Putin, Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, and Xi Jinping (despite his dislike of communism.) * A self-proclaimed white nationalist, Bannon has been accused of promoting white supremacy, anti-semitism, Islamophobia, misogyny, and homophobia, among other things. *Some documentaries he has produced have allegedly taken inspiration from Nazi propaganda, and he has produced a number of documentaries demonizing Muslims, Jews, and liberals. He has also called to put a stop to all forms of immigration to the United States. *He also has ties to the National Front, the British National Party, and the English Defense League. *Bannon was charged with misdemeanor domestic violence, battery, and dissuading a witness in early January 1996 after his second wife, Mary Louise Piccard, accused Bannon of domestic abuse. The Santa Monica Police Department crime report states that after Piccard called 911, an officer arrived at their home and observed red marks on Piccard's wrist and neck. The charges were later dropped when Piccard did not appear in court. Post-Trump political activities Bannon has made efforts to unseat incumbent Republican members of Congress he deemed to be insufficiently supportive of Trump's agenda. In October Bannon said he planned to sponsor primary challenges against six of the seven incumbent Republican senators in the 2018 elections. He said he had two requirements for a candidate to earn his support: they must pledge to vote against Mitch McConnell as Senate Majority Leader and to end the Senate filibuster. Bannon received credit for helping Roy Moore defeat incumbent Senator Luther Strange in the September Republican primary for the 2017 special Alabama Senate election, despite Trump's having endorsed Strange. After nine women alleged sexual misconduct, Bannon doubled down on his support for the candidate, raising doubt about the veracity of the accusations. When Ivanka Trump condemned Moore's campaign in Alabama, saying "there's a special place in Hell for people who prey on children", Bannon responded, "What about the allegations about her dad and that 13-year-old?", in reference to a woman who accused Trump and sex offender Jeffrey Epstein of raping her at that age. (In August 2018, the New York Post alleged that Bannon was then trying to restore Epstein's favor for financial gain.) In October 2019, Bannon began co-hosting War Room: Impeachment a daily radio show and podcast to nudge the White House and its allies into taking a more focused and aggressive posture to counteract the Impeachment inquiry against Donald Trump. In November 2019, Bannon was compelled to testify in the trial of Roger Stone. Bannon testified that Stone was the wikileaks access point for the Trump campaign, to establish that Stone lied to Congress. Stone was subsequently convicted on all charges. Category:Modern Villains Category:Political Category:Living Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Grey Zone Category:Business Leaders Category:Xenophobes Category:Propagandist Category:Vocal Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Elderly Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Karma Houdini Category:Wealthy Category:Supremacists Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Dimwits Category:Hypocrites Category:Mongers Category:Anti - Villain Category:Totalitarians Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Jingoists Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Misogynists Category:Incriminator Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Extremists Category:Brainwasher Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Dark Priest Category:Dark Messiah Category:Social Darwinist Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Iconoclasts Category:Successful Category:Jerks Category:Bully Category:Islamophobes Category:Con Artists Category:Abusers Category:Irony Category:Racists Category:Weaklings